


Jarvis aurait préféré que ses frères restent innocents (tout est la faute de Tony)

by LucanaelDelSayan



Series: Les enfants de Tony [4]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bots Feels, Gen, La chaîne Disney est géniale !, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony and his Bots - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les enfants voient tout !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jarvis aurait préféré que ses frères restent innocents (tout est la faute de Tony)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Jarvis wishes his brothers remains unaware of sex (he totally blames Tony)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590262) by [LucanaelDelSayan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan)



> Note 1 : Idée qui m’est venue après avoir lu Tales of the Bots (archiveofourown.org/series/18990) de scifigrl47. Absolument magnifique, allez lire !  
> Note 2 : Comme pour la fanfic précédente, imaginez qui vous voulez avec Tony.

Tony était d’humeur excellente. Il venait de finir de créer un bouclier d’énergie portatif capable d’encaisser au moins cinq coups de Mjöllnir avant d’exploser vers l’extérieur, blessant par là-même l’adversaire et donnant à la personne qu’il protégeait une opportunité de s’échapper. Il était un **génie**  ! Et il allait en faire la démonstration aux Avengers, qui seraient obligés de reconnaître, une fois de plus, qu’il était le **meilleur**  !

_(Et, avec un peu de chance, oublieraient qu’il avait fait exploser quatre fois la salle de test, dont une explosion mémorable avait propulsé Mjöllnir à travers deux immeubles d’en face avant de se planter dans le mur de la salle de conférence d’un troisième, juste à côté de la tête du directeur d’une compagnie importante, Tony ne se souvenait plus du nom, juste du fait qu’il avait été forcé par Steve et Pepper de s’excuser en personne, et promettre, à l’avenir, de conduire de tels tests **ailleurs** que dans une zone urbaine, promesse qu’il avait bien l’intention de tenir rien que pour ne plus avoir à présenter des excuses.)_

Bref, il était donc d’humeur excellente en précédant l’équipe dans son laboratoire. Mais le spectacle offert sous ses yeux différait grandement de la présentation de sa nouvelle création dont il rabâchait les oreilles des Avengers depuis deux semaines.

Clint résuma parfaitement la situation : « Je sais pas si tu es au courant Stark, mais tes robots sont en train de nous rejouer Cendrillon. »

Et effectivement, You et Butterfingers était armé chacun d’un pistolet à peinture, bleu pour You, rose pour Butterfingers, et chacun à leur tour projetait une couche sur un tableau à l’origine blanc.

« Je croyais que tu détestais les tableaux blancs, Tony. Si je me souviens bien, tu les as même qualifiés de reliques du passé qui n’étaient plus utilisés que pour assouvir les pulsions sadiques de professeurs refusant de faire place aux nouvelles générations. » S’enquit Bruce.

« Une idée de Pepper quand je lui ai dit que je voulais que Dummy, You et Butterfingers apprennent à écrire. » Répondit Tony machinalement, toujours interloqué par le comportement de ses robots. « En parlant de ça, où sont Dummy et l’autre tableau blanc ? »

« Là. » Déclara laconiquement, Natasha, en indiquant de la tête un espace dégagé sur leur gauche.

Dummy s’y trouvait, occupé à récupérer des feuilles à peine imprimées pour les clouer sur le tableau manquant.

« Okay… Hm… Jarvis ?... » Règle n°1 de Tony quand ses robots deviennent irrationnels : Demander à Jarvis ce qui se passe.

« C’est de votre faute Monsieur ! Absolument et totalement de votre faute ! Vous êtes le seul à blâmer ! Je refuse de gérer, **une fois de plus** , les conséquences de vos actions impulsives et désastreuses ! Il est temps que vous assumiez vos faits et gestes ! »

On sentait dans la voix de Jarvis une décennie d’exaspération et de frustration envers son créateur. Après plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles Jarvis rappela tous les moments où Tony avait agi de façon irresponsable, Tony finit par pouvoir en placer une.

« Ok, ok ! Je suis un adulte complétement irresponsable et je te suis… _reconnaissant_ … de tout ce que tu fais pour me faciliter la vie. Mais je ne peux pas réparer mes bêtises si je ne sais pas ce que j’ai fait. »

Après un silence, Jarvis émit un soupir et expliqua.

Pour la première fois, Tony avait eu des rapports sexuels dans son labo. Pour empêcher les trois robots d’intervenir (vu qu’ils pensaient que leur créateur était en train de se faire attaquer) Jarvis a dû leur expliquer ce qu’était le sexe. Ce qui a mené à une discussion sur la reproduction des êtres humains. Ce qui a donné à Dummy l’envie d’être à nouveau grand frère. Du coup, You et Butterfingers se disputent sur le sexe d’une éventuelle addition à la famille ( _leur installer une télévision n’était peut-être pas une bonne idée, se dit Tony en son for intérieur_ ). Et Dummy essaye de choisir un prénom, ce qui donne des choses comme Curiosity, Carrousel, ChapelierPasFou, Carmin, Café, Cocktail, C-3PO, Clarté, Chou, Calme, Chang’e 3, Charme, Charivari, Chaos, Californium...

Les humains sentent poindre dans la voix de Jarvis une certaine lassitude. Surtout quand il explique que Dummy a, apparemment, appris à You et Butterfingers comment il faisait pour ignorer un ordre direct de Jarvis.

Tony resta d’abord bouche béante devant ce flot d’informations avant de se ressaisir.

« Ga… Ge… Quoi ?... Mais je veux **pas** être père ! Je ne serais **pas** père ! **Jamais**  ! C’est une hypothèse totalement absurde ! Inimaginable ! »

Dans un concert de couinements de détresse, les trois robots abandonnèrent leurs tâches et se précipitèrent vers leur créateur pour le faire changer d’avis.

Les Avengers s’enfuirent en rigolant, laissant Tony se débrouiller tout seul.

Fin


End file.
